01 września 1987
thumb|left|100px 9.30 Domator 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 DT - wiadomości 10.10 „Pod wiatr" (9) - serial prod. australijskiej 16.15 Program dnia i DT - wiadomości 16.25 "Krąg" - magazyn harcerzy 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Cojak" - teleturniej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Wspólna Polska - wspólna sprawa 17.50 Telewizyjny film dokumentalny - „Okiem ukrytym" 18.30 Diagnoza 18.50 Dobranoc "Przygody zająca Poziomki" 19.05 Spory (wrzesień 1939 r.) - program publ. 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 ,Pod wiatr" (9) - ,,Przyjaciel farmera" - serial historyczny prod. australijskiej 20.50 Konferencja Prasowa rzecznika radzieckiego MSZ i rzecznika rządu PRL 21.15 „A lato było piękne tego roku" - wrzesień 1939 r. w polskim filmie 22.20 Telewizyjny informator Wydawniczy 22.40 DT - komentarze thumb|left|100px 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „102" - magazyn kulturalno-muzyczny 18.00 Wiadomości (Ł.) 18.30 Studio sport - mistrzostwa świata w lekkoatletyce 19.30 XXII Festiwal Oratoryjno-Kantatowy „Wratislavia Cantans" 20.20 Plus - program medyczny 20.50 Historia w formacie 10X14 - widowisko publicystyczne 21.10 Polak na wakacjach 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Adaptacja - wielka literatura rosyjska - „Wojna i pokój" (1) - „Andrzej Bołkoński" 22.50 Nieznany front - mag. dok. (Ł) 23.15 Wieczorne wiadomości thumb|left|100px 7.00 Hippo 8.00 Amanda Redington 9.00 Sons and Daughters 9.30 Doctor Who 10.00 Emu's World 10.30 The Lone Ranger 11.00 Kick Start 11.30 Simon Potter 12.30 Frontline 13.30 Love Stories. The Watercress Girl 14.00 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 14.05 Sons and Daughters 14.30 Hippo 15.30 Rentaghost 16.00 The Pepsi Live Show with Niño Firetto 17.00 Countdown with Adam Curry 18.00 Family Drama 19.00 Game Show 19.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 19.30 David Attenborough Presents: Borneo's Cathedral of Trees 20.30 Kenny Everett 21.00 Tender is the Night 22.00 Super Channel News 22.30 Super Sport 23.30 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 23.35 Tomorrow's World at Large 0.00 Rod Stewart thumb|left|100px 16.00 Claudine (PG) 17.30 Defenders of the Earth. EP 3 (U) 17.55 Mayberry R.F.D. EP 6 (U) 18.25 God, The Universe E Hot Fudge Sundaes (U) 19.35 The Purple Rose Of Cairo (PG) 21.00 The Movie Club 21.10 Grand Theft Auto (15) 22.45 Rock'N' Roll High School (15) 00.15 Game of Death II (18) 1.50 Up From The Depths (18) 3.00 Mayberry R. F. O. EP. 1 (U) 3.30 Dancing to the Hist No 2 (U) (Close 4.50) thumb|left|100px 6.00 Roustabout, including the Blunders 6.30 Flash Gordon 7.00 Cable Cook 7.30 Voltron 8.00 Roustabout, including the Blunders 8,30 Flash Gordon 9.00 Cable Cook 9.30 Voltron 10.00 Pinwheel 10.30 Jack in the Box, including Rub a Dub Dub, Enchanted Pencil, Make Music Fun 11,00 Storytime, including Dr Snuggles, Bojan, Victor & Maria, Teddy Drop Ear. Bunny with Chequered Ears 11.30 Roustabout on the Road, including Koleto and Murr, Bob's Your Uncle, Fishtales, Thomas The Tank Engine 12.30 Pinwheel 13.00 Roustabout, including the Blunders 13.30 Flash Gordon 14.00 Cable Cook 14.30 Voltron 15.00 Roustabout on the Road, including Kileto and Murr, Bob's Your Uncle, Fishtales, Thomas the tank Engine 16.00 Closedown thumb|left|100px 7.30 The D. J. Kat Wake-Up Club 7.35 The D. J. Kat Show Sky's family 8.30 The Pat Sharp Show 9.00 First Run 9.30 Heartline Tony Blackburn with viewer's musical dedications 10.30 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 11.30 The American Show 12.00 The Nescafe UK Network Top 40 Show 13.10 David Cup Tennis 1986 Mexico vs West Germany 14.00 Mobil Motorsports News 14.30 City Lights 15.00 Transformers 15.30 Barrier Reef 16.00 The Pat Sharp Show 16.30 UK Despatch music and guest interviews from London 17.30 The D. J. Kat Show 17.40 Dennis 18.30 Hogan's Heroes 19.00 Nanny and the Profesor 19.30 The Quest 20.30 The Levkas Man 21.30 Chuck Connors great western theatre 22.00 Sport TBA 23.00 US College Football 1987 24.00 The Smash Great Video Race thumb|left|100px 18.05 Golf the International Last Day ® 19.35 Stock Car Racing F1 Stox from Hartlepool 20.40 Auto Racing Nascar the Champion Spart Plug 400 ® 23.00 Baseball'87 ® 1.00 Closedown thumb|left|100px 16.30 SAT 1 macht SpaB 16.35 SAT 1 blick 16.40 Happy Days 17.00 Kein Pardon für Schutzengel 17.30 SAT 1 blick 17.35 Josh 18.00 Verliebt in eine Hexe 18.30 SAT 1 blick 18.45 Unmoglicher Auftrag 19.40 SAT 1 blick 19.50 Der Mann Im Regenmantel 21.50 SAT 1 blick 22.20 Tier & Wir 22.50 Starsky & Hutch 23.40 SAT 1 blick thumb|left|100px 10.00 It Figures 10.30 Sally Jessy Raphael Show 11.00 Ten Green Bottles 11.30 Dr. Ruth's Good Sex Show 12.25 Take Kerr 12.30 Edge of Night 13.00 Search for Tomorrow 13.30 Look Whos Talking thumb|left|100px MORNING CLUB 7.00 The Dresser 9.00 Panic in the Streets 11.00 The Toy 13.00 But Not for Me ROYAL CLUB 15.00 The Purple Rose of Cairo 16.30 Places in the Heart 18.30 Splash 20.30 Diary of Anne Frank NIGHT CLUB 23.00 De Prool 1.00 lone Wolf Me Quade 3.00 Missing in action 5.00 Tender Mercies thumb|left|100px 18.00 Mini-ZiB 18.10 Schüler-Express Wie Nesat belet 19.00 Heute 19.20 3SAT-Studio 19.30 Angelo und Luzy Mit Roll Zacher und Iris Berben 20.30 Auslandsjournal 21.15 Zeit im Bild 2 21.35 Kulturjournal 21.45 Club 2 anschl. 3SAT-Schlagzeilen thumb|left|100px 7.00 Mahler's Symphony No. 3 7.40 At the Met 8.10 Along Overgrown Paths 8.40 Aspects of the Great Artists 10.00 Close thumb|left|100px 16.05 Julien Fontanes Magistrat «Cousin Michel» 17.35 La Maison De TF1 18.00 Récréation 18.40 Les Chiffres Et Des Lettress Jeu 19.00 Grand Public 20.30 Julien Fontanes Magistrat «Mélanie sans adíeu» 22.00 Journal Televisé 22.30 La Cage Aux Ours Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Premiere z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Children's Channel z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Arts Channel z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1987 roku